Optical patch panel racks are used within the field of optical fiber networks for patching numerous incoming optical fibers with numerous outgoing optical fibers in a space efficient manner. Optical patch panel racks permit the easy organization and management of optical fiber connections at a location, and further facilitate easy testing and monitoring of the performance of the optical network. With the complex optical fiber networks employed by modern telecommunications operators, large, very high density optical patch panel racks are typically used.